FIG. 1 shows the basic configurations of a two-way multiprocessor system (MP). A detailed description is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,497 of Krygowski et al. entitled "System for Independent Cache-to-Cache Transfer" assigned to the same assignee as the present invention and incorporated herein by reference. Previously, if either processor instruction element (IE) wanted to move data from one location in storage to another, the data would be fetched into that processor's store-in cache. That data would then be stored back into memory. An exception to this is a paging operation in an IBM 3090 system and disclosed in Brown et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,524 incorporated herein by reference. In this system, a page of data can be moved between main and expanded storage but this involves a dedicated thermal control module (TCM) to conduct the transfer. There are times when it is desired to move data from one location in storage a different location in storage without caching the data in a system like in the Krygowski et al. patent cited above. If the processor of this prior system will not be using the data being moved then caching the data can only reduce the efficiency of the storage hierarchy.